


Darkside

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: [songfic] Darcy and Loki get into a fight; set to Kelly Clarkson's "Darkside"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkside

  
_There’s a place_  
 _That I know_  
 _It’s not pretty there_  
 _And few have ever gone_  
 _If I show it to you now_  
 _Will it make you run away?_  
  
“Where have you  _been_?” Darcy’s voice was grave and dark as she sat curled up against the couch. Loki stepped forward, his armor disappearing behind him. “Making preparations.” He murmured, running his long digits over his impassive face. His eyes flickered over her still form as she clutched her knees to her chest, staring at the television behind him. Her darkened ocean eyes narrowed at the images flashing across the screen as her knuckles became ever white. Loki lingered there, his body teetering with indecision.  
  
“… My deepest apologies for missing the… movie night.” He offered, lowering his head in the briefest measure of sincerity. The woman’s body slowly relaxed as she let out a shaky sigh, leaning forward to rest her chin against her thighs.   
  
“It’s not about the movie night,” Her brows knit together in frustration as she blinked at the screen, avoiding his gaze.  
  
“Then what?” Loki’s voice was gentle, but cautious as he stepped forward to kneel down behind her, his fingers idly moving up and down her leg. She clenched her jaw and turned her head towards him, the frustration in her face giving a painful glow. “You.”  
  
 _Or will you stay?_  
 _Even if it hurts?_  
 _Even if I try push you out_  
 _when you return?_  
 _And remind me who I really am?_  
 _Please remind me who I really am._  
  
“Hm? Explain.” She remained to be silent even after his prompting her and he continued to trace his fingers over her skin. “You’re so pale.” He observed idly. That was when Darcy sighed and suddenly stood up, pacing away from him. He blinked in confusion and visually followed her erratic pace.   
  
“It’s not about the movie night.” She repeating as her fingers curled into her hair. She stopped, looking down at her bare feet. “It’s about the fact that you just disappear all the time. You just go wherever you want and think you can do just whatever. Like no one cares that you’re missing. I never know if you’re okay or if Tony Stark’s ionized your face in or not.”  
  
Loki laughed, standing. “The Iron Man cannot do anything like that to me. Fear not, Darcy, I—”  
  
“Don’t you say you have everything handled!” She screamed, throwing her arm down. Her shoulders trembled as she slapped away his hand as he reached out to take it. “You  _don’t_. I never know where you’re at or what you’re doing and you’re keeping all these secrets and you never text me to let me know you’re okay. I don’t know if some super hero got you or some _alien_ , or I don’t know! This isn’t funny, stop laughing, please!” She begged, her voice choking out into a sob.  
  
 _Everybody’s got a dark side_  
 _Do you love me?_  
 _Can you love mine?_  
 _Nobody’s a picture perfect_  
 _But we’re worth it_  
 _You know that we’re worth it_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Even with my dark side?_  
  
Loki dropped his hand to his side, standing only feet from her shaking form. “You make me feel so weak.” His eyes darkened and flickered away, turning his back towards her to sit on the couch, resuming her spot. “I do not need this guilt trip of yours, Darcy. I have been through enough for the day, and I simply wanted to return and spend time with you. Come and sit and watch your film.”   
  
“No!” She screamed again, turning to face him. He could see the tears streaming down her face. “What part of  _I love you_  did you not freaking _get_? What part of _I am yours_  when you said it did you not  _mean_? Don’t give me that look! I worry about you and it’s not stupid, and I’m not sorry that it annoys you or makes you feel… human!”   
  
“I’m not human.” Loki blinked at her, his face impassive.   
  
“I don’t  _care_! How do I explain this to make you understand? You’re like… a brick wall, it’s so frustrating!” She groaned, wiping her eyes as she frowned, murmuring a slew of creative curses to herself under her breath. “You,” she breathed, swallowing and holding down more intense emotion that threatened to consume her. “Are not invincible, despite what you like to think. You’re selfish and if you really cared about me, or any of this, this whatever that we have, you’d take a step back to think about what you’re doing to us. Not just to me, but to  _us_. I want this to work, Loki. I love you.”  
  
 _Like a diamond_  
 _From black dust_  
 _It’s hard to know_  
 _What can become_  
 _If you give up_  
 _So don’t give up on me_  
 _Please remind me who i really am_  
  
“I love you too, Darcy Lewis.” He breathed, his eyes heavy on hers as she wrenched her honesty out into the open.   
  
Her shoulders went slack, and Loki couldn’t tell if she was giving in or giving up. Her fight was visibly leaving her body as he watched her head lower, her lips moving together in pensivity. “I’m not here to make your problems easier. I’m not even here to make your problems go away or make them become solved. I’m not your magic spell, I am a person and your… your  _partner_! You have to treat me like it. I don’t want to be some fall back plan or comfort blanket or consolation prize.” She swallowed, her eyes slowly flickering up to hers.   
  
“It was never my intention to hurt you. Or…  _us_. I also… did not intend to guilt you into acting passive for my comfort. This is just so foreign to me. I am out of my element, if you will. Though I am sure sharing your quarters with a god is no easy task as well.” He watched as Darcy’s lips pursed together to form familiar disobedience. She sat down on the couch beside him, falling in a flop with her arms crossed. Her eyebrows quirked over to him as she sniffled indignantly.   
  
“I’m not sharing my quarters with some god or some guy, it’s  _you_. It’s the frustrating dude I’ve stuck by this whole time, all of it. But you gotta meet me halfway or something, at least. I know things aren’t perfect, I know they’re really far from, but I want you. I want _us_. I’ve never wanted anything so much in my entire life. My  _short mortal life_.” She smirked with a roll of her eyes. Loki let out a relieved chuckle, his hand moving up and down her back.   
  
 _Everybody’s got a dark side_  
 _Do you love me?_  
 _Can you love mine?_  
 _Nobody’s a picture perfect_  
 _But we’re worth it_  
 _You know that we’re worth it_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Even with my dark side?_  
  
“Will it help if I text you? Bring you back a souvenir? I am doing less dangerous work than you imagine, I promise. If you would prefer it, I could perhaps bring you along some time.” He slowly brought her pliant body to rest against his, basking in the warmth that resonated off her body. The only warmth he preferred. She exhaled a long sigh and nodded with her face buried against his chest. “I am serious. I am not placating you in any form. Darcy… you have been so gracious in your love for me. It is… undeserved, perhaps, and strange, however,” He licked his lips as he searched for an answer, his fingers trailing her arm. She sighed again and nuzzled her face against his chest, her arm reaching out to wrap over him lazily.   
  
“However?” She asked ever-expectantly, her head tilting up to peek up at him.  
  
“However, you have a beautiful soul, and I cherish it so deeply and intently that it injures me to know that I have been hurting you. I may not say it often, and I may be… somewhat distant in showing it in conventional ways, but I  _do_  love you. I have never been so thankful for your acceptance and love of me. It’s been a _very_ long time since I have _felt_  love, Darcy. But your love makes it feel like the wait was worth it. It makes it feel as if the times I spent utterly alone and angry at the world feel like something I can leave behind me. You are right when you say you are my partner, and I, yours. I only hope that you will forgive me.”   
  
 _Don’t run away_  
 _Don’t run away_  
 _Just tell me that you will stay_  
 _Promise me you will stay_  
 _Don’t run away_  
 _Don’t run away_  
 _Just promise me_  
 _You will stay_  
 _Promise me you will stay_  
  
Darcy leaned up to place her lips against his, the kiss chaste and slow at first, but then transforming into a passionate lock that most lovers would envy and dream of. As the kiss broke, his lips trailed over the path that her tears had dried against her cheeks, his lips gently attempting to repair the evening’s damage. “I’ll forgive you on one condition.”   
  
Loki chuckled a breathy laugh against her lips as he looked up into her glinting eyes, full of mischievous spirit. “Trying to trick the trickster god, are you, Miss Lewis?” He crooned. Darcy gave a genuine smile as she looked up at him, her fingers tapping against his chest. Loki tilted his head as he relaxed against the couch. “For you? Anything.”   
  
“Mean Girls. We’re watching Mean Girls.” Darcy pouted her lips. Loki laughed. “Again? How many times do you need to watch that film before you memorize it?” He watched as she tilted away from him to take the remote in her hand, flipping to the DVR to play the recorded film. He wrapped his arms around her as she settled in his lap, her back pressed against her chest. “Oh, I already have it memorized, dude. Whatever, you love Regina George anyways.”  
  
“I love  _you,_  Darcy Lewis. _Thank you for staying by my side_.” He whispered in her ear as he nuzzled his cheek against hers with a smile on his face.  
  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Ohh~_


End file.
